morningmusumeofhelloprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanaka Reina
Tanaka Reina (田中れいな, real name 田中麗奈, born November 11, 1989 in Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan) is one of the sixth generation of the J-pop group Morning Musume. Her professional first name is spelled in hiragana to differ her from the Japanese actress Tanaka Rena whose name is the same in kanji because their first names can be pronounced both as "Reina" and "Rena" and who is similarly from Fukuoka Prefecture. Biography 2002 Tanaka auditioned for a spot in Morning Musume 5th Generation in 2001 and passed but had to leave the training camp when it was found out that she was underage. She attempted again in 2002 -- now old enough to audition -- for a position in the 6th Generation and passed along with other members Kamei Eri and Michishige Sayumi. Her audition song was Morning Musume's "Do it! Now". Once the 6th Generation joined, it made it the group's biggest formation yet, with 15 members in total. 2003 In 2003, Tanaka was chosen to become the leader of a new Hello! Project unit alongside Hello! Project Kids members Suzuki Airi and Natsuyaki Miyabi. The unit was named Aa! and the group released their first and last single in October of the same year. The group later disbanded due to protests about the girls being too young to understand what they were singing about. However, Aa! still occasionally reunites to perform live. 2004 She then provided the main vocals for the group's nineteenth single Shabondama, making her one of the few members of Morning Musume who was able to lead on her debut single. She was featured in two solo versions of Memory Seishun no Hikari on a fan club release CD. She released her first album with Morning Musume, Ai no Dai 6 Kan in December 2004. During her first year in the group, Morning Musume was split into two groups: Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. Tanaka was put in Otome Gumi and released two singles with the group before they went on hiatus. 6th Generation members Fujimoto Miki and Michishige Sayumi also joined Otome Gumi, while Kamei Eri joined Sakura Gumi. 2005 Tanaka was also one of the few members to be selected for the 2005 summer shuffle groups. She, along with fellow Morning Musume member Takahashi Ai, was a part of Elegies. They contributed the song Inshouha no Renoir You ni to the summer shuffle CD that year. 2008 On March 28, 2008, it was announced that Tanaka would be voice acting as Kirara, a main character in Sanrio's anime Onegai My Melody Kirara, the fourth My Melody series. The show premiered on April 6, 2008. In 2008, Tanaka became a member and a leader of Hello Project's new unit High-King, formed to promote their new musical; Cinderella the Muscial. The group released one single, C\C (Cinderella/Complex), and haven't released anything since. 2010 In 2010, it was revealed that Tanaka would be voicing the main/title character of the new anime series, Kaito Reinya. The character, Reinya, had initially been modeled on Tanaka. The show started airing on Januaury 9th, 2010 and is set to have a total of 12 episodes. In 2010, Tanaka opened her first blog with the title Tanaka Reina no Otsukareina. 2011 Tanaka starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, the 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. Tanaka and 6th generation member Michishige Sayumi hosted a premium Christmas dinner show. The date was 12/23 and it was hosted at the Prince Hotels. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical will run from June 6-12. It was announced Tanaka will be the center in a new Hello! Project group with new vocalists and a guitarists. The audition for the new vocalists and a guitarists will start on June 17 and continue for 4 weekends consecutively. In 2012, Tanaka cut her hair short On November 18, the winners of Tanaka's band member audition were revealed to be Uozumi Yuki, Miyazawa Marin and Okada Marina. On the same day, it was announced that Tanaka Reina would be graduating from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. On the same day, Tsunku and Tanaka made an announcement of her graduation in order to focus on her new band and to present new opportunities for Tanaka. 2013 Tanaka graduated from Morning Musume at the end of their 2013 Spring Concert Tour, where she will conclude her activities in both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. Profile *'Birth Name:' Tanaka Reina (田中麗奈) *'Stage Name:' Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) *'Nicknames:' Tanakacchi (田中っち), 07 (Rei-Na), Reina (れいな), Reinya (れいにゃ) *'Birth Date:' November 11, 1989 (age 28) *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Japan *'Blood type' O *'Height:' 152.5 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2003-01-19: Member **2003-01-19: Morning Musume Member **2013-05-21: Graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2003-01-19: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 10 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Light Blue *'Hobbies:' Observing people, texting, recording TV shows *'Speciality:' Can play without sleep *'Motto:' Treat others how you want to be treated! *'Favorite words: '''aa ne!! (あ～ね！！; ''Ah, hey!!), ee!? (え～！？;whaat!?), OtsukaReina (おつかれいな; good work) *'Favorite food:' Yakiniku, broccoli, nankotsu, enoki, chocolate *'Disliked food:' Green bell peppers, natto *'Favorite colors:' Yellow, red, pink, black, white *'Favorite flowers:' Sunflowers *'Favorite seasons:' Spring, autumn *'Favorite singer:' Goto Maki *'Favorite animal:' Cat *'Favorite Morning Musume songs:' Shabondama, SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~, Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan, I WISH, Koi no Dance Site Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Shabondama (Debut) * Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * THE Manpower!! * Osaka Koi no Uta * Iroppoi Jirettai * Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan * Aruiteru * Egao YES Nude * Kanashimi Twilight * Onna ni Sachi Are * Mikan * Resonant Blue * Pepper Keibu * Naichau Kamo * Shouganai Yume Oibito * Nanchatte Renai * Kimagure Princess * Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai * Seishun Collection * Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) * Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game * Maji Desu ka Ska! * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai * Pyocopyoco Ultra * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * Wakuteka Take a chance * Help me!!! * Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Last Single) Trivia * The kanji characters for her name (田中麗奈) are the same as the ones for the Japanese actress Tanaka Rena. To avoid confusion, Tanaka adopted hiragana symbols (れいな) for her first name when she joined Morning Musume. * She shares a close relationship with Junjun. * Has a younger brother who according to her blog, has now outgrown her. * She initially auditioned for Morning Musume during the Love Audition 21 auditions for the fifth generation members and was even featured on the MUSIX page. * Tsunku has said that Tanaka is the closest to being a perfect Morning Musume member. * Tanaka has always had the reputation of a yankii (a rebel) since her first audition for Morning Musume when she had blonde hair. The fact that she also wore shirts with skulls and dragons, and had a tendency to wear a lot of purple clothing, also furthered this yankii image with fans. * She is known as one of the most fashionable member of Morning Musume. * Around the time of her debut, purikura photos surfaced that showed her devotion to the boy group FLAME. Rumors went around that she had only joined Morning Musume so that she could become famous and get recognized by FLAME member Izaki Hisato, her crush (based on something that Tanaka herself wrote and made it on the web). * Niigaki Risa is the one who chiefly calls her "Tanakacchi." * When asked what part of her makeup she is most particular about she said it was her eyelashes. * Iida Kaori was the first to use "07" to refer to Tanaka (in an episode of Hello! Morning where she wrote her "07" on a flip card to identify Tanaka in a guessing game). Since then, "07" had been printed on her sleeves in some concerts, and other members such as Yoshizawa Hitomi and Fujimoto Miki have used "07" when writing. * In a 2004 interview, she said that her rival was Goto Maki, but she explained further that she just wants to become like her. *She, along with former T&C Bomber member Kominato Miwa and the Morning Musume member Ikuta Erina, are the only three Hello! Project members to come from Kyushu. *When she was younger, she performed Minimoni's "Minimoni. Jankenpyon!" with a group of friends in a school talent show. *She stated that "Shabondama" is the song that gives her energy in concerts and "NATURE IS GOOD!" is the most suitable song for herself. *There is a music video of Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka performing their audition song, Do it! Now. *In Yorosen!, she taught other Morning Musume members about Prime Ministers. *She said that if she could become Hello! Project member, she would be Kumai Yurina because she would like to "watch everyone from a higher line of sight". *She dropped out of high school to pursue her career. *She worked most with Hello! Project Kids. *It was admitted that she and the 6th generation members were problem children. *Tanaka wears a garter in most concerts and music videos. *She and Michishige Sayumi are the only remaining current Morning Musume Members who joined when a First Generation member was still in the group, and the only current Morning Musume Members who are over 20 years old (The legal adult age in Japan). *After Mitsui Aika's graduation, Tanaka became the only member of Morning Musume to have an Ameba Blog, as well as the only member of Morning Musume with dyed hair. *Is the first member of Morning Musume who auditioned twice to get in, the second being Kudo Haruka. Category:Morning Musume Member Category:6th Generation Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation